glimpse of forever
by Shadow's Liight
Summary: One month after Taiki leaves for England, Tagiru pays a visit to his boyfriend of sorts and the two share a movie night together. Taiki/Tagiru.


_Hey, this is another prequel to Horizon because fluff is cute and the main focus of Horizon is an adventure theme so sometimes side-stories are needed. You don't need to read that to understand this. This is written for the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp using the prompt 'embrace'._

* * *

Tagiru didn't know when he had decided this but he had made up his mind. He didn't know where his relationship with Taiki stood but he was hoping to find out. The two had had Skype dates and video conferences and basically a long-distance relationship but it wasn't the same. So he decided to pay his 'boyfriend' of sorts a surprise visit by arriving at the small apartment and knocking on the front door.

He heard footsteps coming his way and his heart beat faster when he saw Taiki standing at the door. He was in his nighties but he still looked adorable. Also subconsciously, Tagiru gazed at him, up and down.

"Tagiru," Taiki said blinking before noticing his gaze and laughing. "Like the view?"

Tagiru's face flushed red before he smiled cheekily. "Maybe?"

Taiki shook his head. "You never change. This is an amazing surprise though." He leaned over, pulling Tagiru into his arms. "You smell like watermelon."

Tagiru flushed further although he returned the embrace. "I…I really missed you so I thought I'd visit you and we could spend some time together."

Taiki smiled. "Of course. Come on in."

Tagiru helped Taiki a small dinner for them and they sat down on the couch together.

"So how's everything back in Japan?" Taiki said. "You and Yuu still at each other's throats?" His tone was light and teasing.

Tagiru huffed. "We weren't that bad, Taiki-san!" He pouted. "Besides, he started all the fights!"

Taiki raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

Tagiru's cheeks turned pink. "Ok, fine I did as well but yeah we still bicker. Not as much as we used to though."

Taiki laughed. "I kind of miss your bickering. It gets a bit lonely here without my friends and…" He leaned over, kissing Tagiru. "My long-distance boyfriend."

Tagiru's cheeks turned from pink to red. "I really miss you too! I mean, people ask me out and stuff but I say I already have a boyfriend and all."

Taiki poked Tagiru's nose. "Are you wondering where we stand? Or you just wanted to spend time with me?"

Tagiru shifted. Taiki really was too perceptive for his own good. "Both, actually. I missed you but I was also curious about that. I mean, since I confessed to you, we haven't really…"

Taiki nodded. "Yeah, you're right we haven't. Then let's have our first date right here."

Tagiru blinked, befuddled. "Eh?!"

"I have a few movies here," Taiki said. "We can watch them while we have dinner and a proper first date." He winked. "Don't you want me to pamper you like a boyfriend should?"

Tagiru paused, thinking before nodding. "That sounds perfect actually!"

Taiki ran a hand through Tagiru's spikes. "Great then."

With that, Taiki got a movie out, placing it in the DVD player and the two cuddled up together, the dinner long forgotten as they watched the movie. It was an action/horror movie.

Tagiru shivered, hiding his face in Taiki's chest as a particular gruesome scene with a ghost came on.

Taiki kissed Tagiru's forehead gently, hugging him closer to him, leaning close to whisper in his ear "Want a distraction?" The tone was almost seductive.

Tagiru blinked. He had never heard Taiki like this but he liked this side of his mentor and nodded, shivering more at the screams coming from the movie.

Taiki leaned over, kissing Tagiru, allowing his tongue to travel, exploring the other's mouth. Tagiru moaned, eagerly responding to the kiss and wrapping his arms around Taiki's neck.

Tagiru had never felt more content in his life. His moan quickly turned into a soft whimper of pleasure as Taiki's hand snuck under his shirt, brushing at his sensitive spots.

Taiki pulled away from the kiss but kept Tagiru close in the embrace. Tagiru leaned over, pressing soft kisses down Taiki's jawline and running his own fingers over Taiki's pressure points. Taiki let out a soft gasp of pleasure, leaning back to allow Tagiru better access.

This moment was pure bliss for both Taiki and Tagiru. Tagiru didn't want to go back to Japan and leave Taiki's warm embrace. He could stay here forever and for him, that was all he ever wanted.


End file.
